A Night With The King and Queen
by newbienovelistRD
Summary: When Cassie has a nightmare, the Tickle monsters come to her rescue.


**A story by guestsurpise. Enjoy and no flames please!**

* * *

Cassie was tossing and turning in her room and she was having the worst nightmare in the world! She was remembering when her uncle tried to take her away from her family. She then began to scream as she shot from her bed and began to sweat.

"This isn't going to work. I need to go for a walk," she said weakly.

"No…you just need a rest," a gentle voice spoke. Before Cassie knew it, she was gently taken back to the Tickle Realm and she was in a large fluffy bed.

"W-What just happened?" Cassie said outloud.

"I brought you here for the night," a voice cooed. Cassie turned and saw Queen Bliss smiling at her. "You were having a terrible nightmare."

"Yeah, that always happens to me," she said sadly.

"Then we need to give you a good night sleep," Queen Bliss smiled.

"We?" Cassie asked. But she then gasped as she felt something nudge her. She then quickly looked over and saw King Lauhin himself was asleep next to her.

"Honey it's ok. We are just trying to protect you and make sure you sleep well," Queen Bliss said.

"I-I'm ok. I don't need any help," Cassie said.

"Oh really?" Queen Bliss asked, now arching an eyebrow.

"Yes. Really." Cassie said, now sweating more and now feeling a bit unwell. But as she went to crawl out of bed, Lauhin moved and blocked her way.

"Hey!" Cassie said, now trying to climb over him. But as she did, he lifted his hips and bum and she fell over his back. "W-What's going on?"

"Did you really think you would be allowed to leave in your condition?" a deep voice asked. It made the young girl shudder.

"King Lauhin please…" she begged.

"Young one if you try to leave, I'm going to stop you," the king said gently, not even opening his eyes. "Now how about you get off my back and come and rest."

Cassie tried to get up and move, but Lauhin's tail came around and began to wrap around her like a snake.

"HEY!" Cassie said, now trying to get loose.

"Come here little one," Lauhin chuckled, now opening his eyes and bringing Cassie around. But Cassie was resourceful. She began tickling his tail and he began laughing. "Now what are you up to back there?"

"Getting loose!" Cassie laughed, now sitting on his back and wiggling her nails more on his tail.

"AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA C'MERE!" He chuckled, now grabbing her and pulling her over his shoulder and in between he and Bliss. Cassie squeaked and shook her head as both of them loomed over her with devious grins.

"Oh no!" Cassie said in shock, now going under the covers in surprise.

"Oh that won't stop us. Come here little one," Bliss smiled, now going after her.

"Her stomach is mine." Lauhin grinned darkly, now going after her too.

And within a few seconds, Cassie was a giggly mess. She couldn't escape the two rulers and they weren't even going to let her try. After a few moments, they let her go.

"Now then…let's get some rest," Bliss said.

Everyone nodded and Lauhin wrapped Cassie with another blanket and Bliss made some warm, fruit tea appear.

"Drink this little one. This is for when you felt ill earlier," the queen said. Cassie nodded and enjoyed the wonderful treat and it helped her feel better.

"Thanks…you both are so wonderful," she said gently.

"We are here for you," Lauhin said.

"I thank you for everything!" she said, now hugging the queen.

"Hey!" Lauhin said, now tickling her waist. "Where is my hug?"

"AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA I'M COMING!" She said. And with that, she turned and pounced on the large king, who caught her in his arms. He nuzzled her neck and gave her a gentle kiss on her cheek. Once she settled down in between them, they watched as she slowly fell asleep.

"We will protect you little one," Lauhin cooed.

"And we love you," Bliss said. And as they spoke, their eyes glowed and the nightmares flew from Cassie's mind! A nightmare couldn't stay if the royal couple was near. Cassie let out a sigh of relief…for the first time in a long time, she had the best night sleep ever.

* * *

 **guestsurprise: Hope you all enjoyed it! This story just came to me and I had to share it!**


End file.
